The invention relates to a catching locking mechanism for pieces of furniture, comprising an adjustment wheel which has a catch structure at least in some regions, and a mating catch which cooperates with the catch structure of the adjustment wheel, wherein the mating catch essentially consists of a sheet-metal part. The invention further relates to a piece of furniture having a catching locking mechanism according to the invention.
Catching locking mechanisms are normally used to hold a component fast in a particular position by means of a force-fitting and/or form-fitting connection. In the case of pieces of furniture, catching locking mechanisms are used in various areas.
For example, the specification of German utility model DE 20 2004 006 648 U1 provides a catching locking mechanism in combination with a cam, which makes it possible to perform a stepwise vertical adjustment of a front fitting that holds the front wall of a drawer. The catching locking mechanism is arranged in one of the side walls of the drawer. The stepwise vertical adjustment is performed in that an adjustment wheel abuts flat against a base panel comprising protuberances.
The specification of German unexamined patent application DE 44 14 966 A1 discloses a catching locking mechanism which essentially consists of a U-shaped metal part, wherein a locking mechanism shaft is arranged between the limbs of this U shape. The mating catch is formed by teeth which are arranged along the inner flank of a circular depression.
It is disadvantageous that the catching locking mechanisms for pieces of furniture that form part of the state of the art have an overall height which, seen in cross section, is relatively large as a result of their often complex design. If it is desired to arrange a catching locking mechanism of this kind inside a side wall of a drawer, this circumstance has the further consequence that the drawer side wall has to be relatively thick.
However, in recent years there has been an increasing demand for furniture, for example in the kitchen sector, which is characterized by a material that is as elegant as possible and by a space-saving design. The catching locking mechanisms known hitherto have proved to be a hindrance to meeting this customer preference.